Luigi's Ghost Mansion
by KirbyLinkZelda
Summary: Luigi gets a mansion not from a contest, but from his good brother Mario. He has some issues though with the mansion...


Sorry, I don't own Luigi, or Mario, or Luigi's Mansion… On to the story!

Chapter 1

Luigi was relaxing in his big comfy chair at home, reading the newspaper. Nothing new ever happened, all the news that was in the newspaper was Mario saving Peach. Luigi was disgusted by it. It was always about his brother, he was never in the paper.

Luigi stood up and threw the paper to the floor, anger raging around inside him. He smashed it under his foot; ripping apart Mario's smiling face. Luigi walked over to the corner of the house, and grabbed the shiny black hammer.

Luigi stepped outside, smelling the sweet air of the Mushroom kingdom. Luigi decided that if the news wouldn't come to him, then he would have to find the news.

He stepped into town, looking for anything that could make the news. There was nothing, all was fine in town. He sighed, just to have the anger rise back up into him. He walked around town, tearing down every poster and stealing any newspaper that had Mario's face on it. If anyone tried to stop him, he would threaten them with his hammer.

Luigi tore down so many posters and taken so many newspapers by the end of the day, that his arms were hurting from the weight of the paper.

He was reaching up to tear down a poster, when he dropped all the posters and newspapers. Luigi sighed, bending down to get the papers, when he saw an ad for a contest on one of the newspapers. He picked it up, reading the rules slowly and carefully. He decided to join the contest because it offered a mansion as the reward_. _

_Winning this would defiantly get me in the paper,_ he thought as he wrote a letter to the address written on the advertisement. He wrote the answer to every single question, because he knew all of them. They were all about Mario and how he would save Peach. He knew he would. Luigi mailed the letter off to the address, smiling about how popular he'll be when he gets the huge mansion, and he gets in the paper!

For the next few weeks, Luigi was nervous but happy at the same time. He wasn't excited, it's the kind of feeling that you get when you like someone and you know they like you, but you're too nervous to ask them out, but happy to like that person. Except here, Luigi wanted to win the contest.

The day finally came when Luigi got that letter in the mail about the contest. He walked out to his mailbox, expecting nothing like usual, when he saw the letter. He ran inside eagerly, not even bothering to shut the door.

He sat himself down in the big comfy chair, ripping open the letter. His eyes skimmed the page, looking for "Congratulations! You won!" or "You're the big winner!", but all he could find was the name of the other winner. The winner was… Mario.

A great feeling of sadness came over Luigi. He sat in the chair that no longer felt comfy, but felt hard and bumpy, like a brick road. He stood up, still holding the letter, and walked to the fireplace. He dropped the letter into the flames. He watched as the pretty whiteness turned brown and black. He watched as the paper curled and fell apart, kind of like an old rubber band when it gets brittle and you go to fling it at something, and it just falls apart.

Anger tore through him as he took in that Mario was the winner. He hated Mario. He never wanted to see Mario again.

Just then, Mario stepped in, happy as usual. He was holding a letter in his hand.

"Look brother! I won!" Mario said, handing the letter to Luigi. Luigi grabbed it and skimmed over it. He saw "Congratulations! You won!" and "You're the big winner!" written all over it.

"You can have it. I don't want it. I really wanted some coins so I could buy a new hammer." Mario said, handing Luigi the second part to the letter. Luigi's expression was that expression that you see sometimes when someone's grateful and surprised at the same time. It had the deed to the mansion that was now Luigi's.

Luigi hugged Mario and gave him many thanks. Mario said you're welcome and stayed over for dinner.

"This is good!" Mario said, drinking the last bit of soup out of the bowl. Luigi nodded his thanks, for he was also enjoying it.

Mario said goodnight and left Luigi's house. Luigi waved him goodbye and closed the door.

Luigi was still extremely excited. He wanted to jump up and down and do back flips, but that could ruin the letter he was still holding. He sat down in his big comfy chair, which no longer felt hard, and fell asleep.


End file.
